This invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, an electronic module socket having self-cleaning shorting contacts.
Electronic module sockets having contacts which short out upon removal of an electronic module or printed circuit board from between the contacts are common. An electronic module or printed circuit board may be inserted into an electronic module socket between opposed pairs of contacts. The contacts are formed in such a way so that prior to insertion of a module, the opposed pairs of contacts have shorting potions which abut against each other. Upon insertion of the module, the module separates the two opposed pairs of shorting portions and contact the conductors of the board. The shorting area and the module contact area of the contacts of the prior art are generally located in the same position on the contact. Upon removal of the board and contact of the shorting portions of the opposed pairs of contacts, a short out between the contacts occurs, so that the electronic module socket may still be connected in series.
Such shorting contacts have the disadvantage that the contacts fail to short out when a build-up of glass flakes and/or debris from a module gathers on the shorting portions. Such a build-up prohibits the metal-to-metal abutment of the shorting portions of opposite pairs of contacts. It is common for the module being inserted in such electronic module sockets to comprise an epoxy glass board with unfinished chamfered edges. In situations where hundreds of insertions of the module into the electronic module socket occur, glass flakes from the module and/or debris may build-up on the shorting portion of the contacts. Such a build-up inhibits the contacts from shorting out after hundreds insertions of the module.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shorting contact which avoids the build-up of glass flakes and/or debris at the shorting portions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide contacts which achieve a sufficient normal force to ensure short out and in contacting an inserted module within an electronic module socket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shorting contacts which can withstand hundreds of insertions of a module without inhibiting the shorting out feature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a contact which may be manufactured on a single progressive die.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide contacts which may be loaded to an electronic module socket quickly, inexpensively and uniformly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide contacts which are self-cleaning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide contacts which at rest are separated sufficiently to avoid the collection of debris therebetween.